


Todo de ti

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aceptación, Eng-Spa, M/M, Problemas de imagen, Relacionada con peso, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ha regresado, y esto conduce a sentimientos que él y John nunca habían expresado antes. Sin embargo, Sherlock advierte que la intimidad está causando un problema particular para John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo de ti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).
  * A translation of [All of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332231) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor

El regreso de Sherlock había provocado sentimientos de asombro, alegría, rabia, y, por último, alivio en John Watson. Estas fueron las emociones Sherlock había esperado, y si él había salido de ello con sólo un rostro magullado y una mandíbula lesionada, entonces él consideró que era mucho menos de lo que realmente merecía después de que el dolor que le había causado.

No había otra sensación, sin embargo, que Sherlock no había admitido esperar de su mejor amigo: Deseo.

Los golpes habían dado paso a los abrazos. Los abrazos al llanto. El llanto a los besos. Y los besos ... mucho más.

Las primeras veces, todo era tan desesperado y ansioso; John ni siquiera se había quitado toda su ropa. Cada hombre quería consumir el otro. Clamar el otro. Pertenecer al otro.

Pronto las noches fueron más tiernas, menos frenéticas. Pero aún así, John parecía reacio a estar completamente desnudo, o si lo hacía, él se aseguró de que las luces estuvieran apagadas, las cortinas cerradas.

"John, tienes que saber algo," finalmente lo había mencionado en la penumbra de su habitación temprano en la mañana.

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué es?" La voz de John era de ensueño con fatiga y alegría.

"No necesitas estar avergonzado de tu cuerpo, John. Te encuentro muy atractivo ahora, como yo sé que lo hice antes de que yo ..... antes de que me tuviera que ir ".

Las manos de John instintivamente volaron hasta el dobladillo de su camiseta, tirando el material sobre la ligera barriga que había crecido, poco a poco, en los últimos tres años de tristeza seguidos de insensibilidad.

"No es necesario que digas eso, Sherlock," murmuró. "Yo sé cómo me veo ahora".

"No, no, John. Creo que NO tienes idea de como te ves. ¿Debo describírtelo? "

John se movió incómodo. "Tal vez deberíamos dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo?"

Comenzó a voltearse, pero sintió una mano delgada apretándolo en su pecho.

"Quiero decirte, John. Ahora mismo." La mano se movió más abajo, sobre el abdomen de John, y bajo el dobladillo de la camisa de John."

"Sherlock" John hizo un débil intento de golpear la mano.

"Te ves como la vida, John. Al igual que la fuerza. Al igual que la perseverancia." Sherlock empezó a acariciar la piel ligeramente peluda. John dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado.

"Es posible que hayas renunciado a la existencia del día a día, pero no lo hiciste. Tomaste los medicamentos que se requerían. Aceptaste las comidas Mrs. Hudson y las que los demás te hicieron. Te negaste a dejar a tus amigos solos, en la forma en que yo te había dejado. Seguiste adelante, como el soldado que eres. "

John resopló. "No estoy exactamente en forma y listo para el Ejército en este momento, ¿verdad?"

Sherlock alzó la camisa de John un poco más. Colocó besos suaves por encima del ombligo de John, cerca de la cadera de John, a lo largo de su cintura.

"Tú eres," Sherlock puntuado su discurso con más besos, "La más bella. Emocionante. Intrigante. Potente. Cautivante. Persona que he conocido. O que alguna vez deseé conocer ".

John pasó el dorso de una mano sobre sus ojos.

"Me encanta tu fiereza mezclado con tu compasión. Me encanta tu preparación mezclada con tu paciencia." Sherlock levantó la vista y colocó un beso en la mejilla de John. "Y tu fuerza se mezcla con tu suavidad." Podía saborear la sal de las lágrimas de John. "No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?"

"No, Sherlock. No lo has hecho." John haló la cara de Sherlock más cerca y lo atrajo hacia un largo y tierno beso.


End file.
